My Life Would Suck Without You
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One shot for nikki1335. Nikki had spent the last six months heartbroken, no thanks to The Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Although she is trying to forget her past and move on, what happens when a good friend of his gets in touch, asking for her help?


**A/N: Hey guys! This requested one shot is written for nikki1335, and it's pretty darn long, haha. I hope you all like it, and as always, if anyone else would like a one shot, please let me know!**

* * *

My Life Would Suck Without You

I stood watching him, wondering why I was even there... why I had followed him out in the pouring rain. He didn't want me, he had been pretty obvious about that six months ago, when our so called relationship had quickly come to an end when he had admitted the only reason he had been with me in the first place was for the sex.

This man had completely broken my heart, but for some god awful reason, when I had received a phone call from his best friend, John Cena, a few weeks ago, asking for my help... I had come running. I guess some stupid part of me had hoped that he wasn't the man I had left behind. That he had sorted out all his problems, and that he actually wanted to be with me now.

But no, Randy Orton was still the same cruel and twisted person as he had been before. He still refused to let anyone in; he still didn't care about anything or anyone around him except for himself.

But for some stupid reason, I was still here. Even after another of our confrontations, some part of me had told me to follow him. Being the silly girl that I am, I followed that instinct... and now? Now I was stood in the hammering rain, in the middle of an unfamiliar town, in the pitch black of the night. Randy was a few feet in front of me, and he had only just stopped in his tracks. I paused and took in a breath, knowing too well that he knew I was following him. I scrunched my eyes up as I saw him begin to turn around, and I waited for the inevitable blast of anger that I knew I was about to receive from him.

* * *

_1 year earlier._

_I was being dragged through the arena by my good friend, Jess, my eyes rolling at her enthusiasm. Truthfully, I had only agreed to be there for her sake. I wasn't a fan of wrestling, I had never even watched it, but when Jess won two V.I.P tickets to a show close to us, I couldn't exactly turn her down when she had asked me to go with her._

"_Oh my god, that's John Morrison!" She squealed as a tall, long haired man walked past us._

_I chuckled as she pretty much stopped in her path, gazing at him with her mouth wide open. I had heard his name from her a few times before, so I was guessing that he was one of her favourites._

"_Hi, John!" She finally managed to speak up, "It's really nice to meet you. Would you mind signing this for me? And would I be able to get a picture with you?" She was blurting her words out at around a million miles per hour as she shoved the program she was holding towards him._

_I shook my head back and forth once more, wondering how famous people handled all this, well... fame. He didn't seem to mind her crazy attitude, though, as he smiled at her dazzlingly and signed his picture in the book. I guessed she wasn't going to need my company for a while, so I began to slowly back away from the pair of them. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going to go, but anywhere would be better than watching Jess drool over all these far too muscular men..._

"_Ah, dammit," I squeaked as I hit something hard. I had expected it to be the wall, until I turned around and saw that what I had bumped into was definitely alive. My eyes grew wide as I looked up, and then looked up again, into perhaps the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. This man, whoever he was, was nothing like the wrestlers I had seen so far. Okay, so he was unbelievably tall, but he wasn't too bulky... he was perfect, actually. His face was chiselled and absolutely gorgeous, and those thighs... "Umm, I'm so sorry," I cringed, my face blushing. I think I would have preferred it if I had walked into the damn wall._

"_Hmm, I think you should watch where you're going," He rose an eyebrow, smirking playfully my way, "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"_

"_No, urr, I'm fine," I shook my head, grinning like an idiot at his concern for me, "Are you okay?" Duh, he was ten times the size of me. He probably didn't even feel me walking into him._

"_I'll live," He chuckled as he lifted his arms to cross over his chest, his bare muscles now showing even more, "So, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."_

"_Oh, err, no..." I shook my head, my eyes still ridiculously stuck on his arms, "I'm just here with my friend," I lifted up the backstage pass around my neck, "We're only visiting."_

"_Well, that's a shame," He sighed, "We need some more pretty girls around here," God, that smirk of his already made me feel like a deer in headlights, and I had known him for barely a few minutes. And I can't believe he had just called me pretty..._

"_Umm, thanks?" I mentally punched myself at my reply. It'd ended sounding like a question rather than a simple sentence._

"_What's your name?" He asked, after another small chuckle, most likely about how completely idiotic I was._

"_Nikki," Well, at least I knew how to answer that one, "What about you?"_

"_I'm Randy. Randy Orton," He smiled, holding his hand out in front of him._

"_Well, it's err, nice to meet you," I smiled back ever so lightly, taking a hold of his hand and shaking it._

"_You too," He nodded, his eyes seeming to focus on something behind us, before he turned back to me, "Look, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but I've really gotta get going. I've got some stuff to plan out for my match."_

"_Oh, well... that's okay," I nodded, wondering why I felt so disappointed underneath. It wasn't like I was going to be seeing this guy again, "Have a good show. It was nice to meet you."_

"_Thanks," He grinned as he slowly began to circle around me, "And who knows? Maybe we'll meet again sometime."_

"_Hmm, maybe," I smiled politely, turning with him. Right, there was perhaps a one in a million chance of meeting him again, but still, I could hope, right?_

_With one last breathtaking smirk, the young man nodded my way before turning on his heel and walking away from me. I could see Jess still talking with John, completely oblivious to the conversation I had just had, or the man that was now walking passed her. Was she blind?_

_With a small sigh, I walked over to the wall and slumped down against it, watching as he got further and further away, until he turned the corner and I could no longer see him._

_That was the first time I met Randy Orton. Back then, I had thought it would be the last, as well... but I didn't realise until later that night how wrong I could really be._

_

* * *

_

_For once, I was thankful for Jess' obsession with wrestling. I didn't know that she had managed to find the hotel that the wrestlers were stopping in that night after the show, or that we were booked to stay in the same one._

_Somehow, someway, Randy and I managed to meet a second time, when a bunch of fans and wrestlers were both in the bar that night. He had spotted me almost instantly, and to Jess' surprise, and worry (she had already told me countless times about the type of man Randy was supposed to be), he had come straight over. Before I knew what was happening, I had been whisked off to an empty table, and the pair of us talked for what seemed like hours. Jess had told me that he was a womaniser, an asshole, and pretty much every other bad thing a guy could be under the sun, but that night... he was the perfect gentlemen._

_Before I knew it, the night was over... but the pair of us didn't leave empty handed. We exchanged numbers, and for the next few weeks became good friends. We met up again shortly after that, and that was when things started to get a little more serious. That was when we shared our first kiss..._

_For the next month of our lives, we were constantly flying back and forth to see each other. We were growing extremely close, and despite everyone telling me to be careful, I didn't listen. There was no way that this absolutely amazing, beautiful, perfect young guy was the man they were telling me about. As for the travelling... well, with his busy schedule, and my nine to five job, it was much harder than just jumping on a plane whenever we felt like it to go and see each other._

_So, after four weeks of this, Randy gave me a proposition. He asked me if I would travel with him. At first I disagreed, saying that I couldn't leave behind my job, my friends, my family..._

_But then I realised that by staying home, I was missing out on perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had enough money to keep me going for a long time, I could visit my parents, Jess, and my other friends occasionally too... it was a lot to give up, but it was far better than the alternative._

_When I had finally made my decision, we didn't waste much time. Within weeks, I had left my job, packed up what I needed, and joined Randy on the road. To begin with, it was everything I could ever ask for. My boyfriend was the most amazing man in the world. He was drop dead gorgeous, he was the most caring person I knew, he took care of me, and not to mention how utterly amazing he was in bed..._

_But like I said, everything was perfect _to begin with_._

_

* * *

_

"_Hey baby," I cooed, a smile on my face as I crawled onto the bed beside Randy, my chocolate brown hair falling over his shoulders as I wrapped my arms around him, my eyes finding the laptop screen in front of him, "How was the show?"_

_It wasn't often that I'd stay behind when Randy went to the arena's, but I had a whole bunch of people to call and catch up with, so I decided that for the first time in months, I'd wait at the hotel. After calling practically everyone I knew, I had taken a long, hot shower, and by the time I had gotten out, he was already back._

"_Alright," He shrugged, barely even taking notice as he continued to look at his laptop._

_I sighed to myself as I looked at the spoilers, rumours and what not, that were on the screen. Usually, we would sit together and read these, laughing at some of the most ridiculous stories we had ever read... but lately, we had barely done anything together._

_I didn't even know what was wrong. I was trying my hardest to make our relationship work... hell; I had given up _everything_ for him, but Randy, on the other hand. He was acting as if I was barely even a part of his life anymore. Everything had been perfect until a few weeks ago, and then all of a sudden... it was like I wasn't even there._

_At first, I had hoped it was just something at work that was bothering him, but I realised now that it was far more than that. Whatever it was, I needed to know. I had a right to know what it was that was causing this problem between us._

"_Randy, can you switch that off? I want to talk to you," I sighed, pulling away from him slightly._

"_Nothing to talk about," He grunted._

"_No," I barely ever got angry, but right now, I couldn't help myself. I somehow managed to pull the laptop from his grasp and slam down the top, before turning to face him. I cringed, hating the glare that he was sending me already, and we hadn't even started. What the hell was his problem? "We need to talk, Randy. I need you to tell me what's bothering you... and don't you dare say that it's nothing, because I have a right to know."_

"_Right," He laughed bitterly, catching me by surprise, "Believe me, you don't want to know. You wouldn't be able to hack it."_

"_Hack what?" I shook my head, "Just tell me."_

"_You asked for it," He shrugged, as he stood up from the bed, his arms folded as he turned to face me, "The reason I'm acting like this, is because of you, Nikki. You and this stupid fucking relationship we have."_

"_I... wha... what?" I needed him to repeat what he'd said. I couldn't be hearing this, I just couldn't._

"_You heard me," He scowled, "You want us to have this perfect relationship where I'm the loving boyfriend and you're the perfect girlfriend. Well, news flash, Nik, it's never gonna be like that. I ain't made for some damn lovey dovey forever crap. That just isn't me."_

"_But... until a few weeks ago..." I shook my head, holding back my tears. This wasn't happening._

"_Come on, are you really that dumb?" He rose an eyebrow, and smiled_._ He _actually_ smiled at a time like this, "We had some pretty amazing times in bed, Nik. Why else would I have stayed with you for so long?"_

"_No," I refused to believe what he was saying... because everything about my last six months was going to turn into a lie. God, I should have listened to my friends, to Jess, "Randy, I... I love you," I sounded so pathetic, but I had to tell him._

"_My point, exactly," He shook his own head, "Everything was fine until you told me that, a few weeks back. I thought everything was just a game for both of us... I didn't think it'd end up being so serious for you."_

"_You're joking, right?" I didn't even know what I was supposed to say. I felt completely numb._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not," He sighed, dropping his arms to his side, "I'm sorry if I led you on, or if I gave you the wrong impression... but that's all I can say. I never wanted anything but sex with you, Nik... and I _don't _love you."_

_He didn't have to say anything else. The moment those four words left his lips; I knew he was telling the truth. Within seconds, I was standing, and within minutes, I was running. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do... but I honestly didn't care. Nothing mattered now that Randy wasn't a part of my life anymore._

_

* * *

_

_Six months later._

_I shook my head, wondering what the hell I was doing as I lifted my hand and knocked on the hotel room door. Except for the number attached, it looked just like every other that I had passed on the way here, and as I sucked in my breath as I heard the person on the opposite side coming to open it, I hoped that I had been given the wrong number. I hoped one of the other identical doors had the man behind it that I was looking for, and instead I got some stranger._

_But I wasn't going to be that lucky. I never was when it came to him._

"_N... Nikki?"_

_I could barely even move as I looked on. That chiselled jaw, the perfect body, and those beautiful blue eyes. He was looking at me with something like shock, to begin with. I shook my head, biting back all my emotions. Now was not the time to start bawling my eyes out. I couldn't show him how much it still hurt._

"_Randy," I nodded, my voice far too wavy._

"_What are you doing here?" He tilted his head to the side._

_I had asked myself that question countless times since I had gotten off the phone with John. When he had first asked, I had said no. I had told him that I wanted nothing more to do with Randy, ever... and then he had to fill me in on how my ex boyfriend wasn't the same man that I had left. Apparently he had turned into a completely asshole... well, a bigger one than he was before. He told me that he barely ever spoke to anyone anymore, when he wasn't at the arena, he was in his hotel room... and that he hadn't even looked at a woman since I had left._

_That was when my stupid heart took over everything and agreed to fly over and try and talk to him._

"_John gave me a call," I shrugged, folding my arms across my chest to try and hide how uncomfortable I was feeling right now, "He said that he thought I should come talk to you... that you needed my help."_

_His confused expression disappeared with my words, and before I knew it, he had that same, harsh glare placed on his features as the day he told me he didn't want to be with me. I struggled to pull myself together... everything was too similar._

"_You shouldn't be here," His voice was completely blank now. No emotion whatsoever._

"_Look, I don't want to be, believe me... but you need to talk to someone, Randy. You can't carry on like this, it's not healthy."_

"_Are you finished?"_

"_Randy..." I sighed, stepping forward ever so lightly._

"_No, Nikki. I don't need you to talk to me, and I damn well don't need any help, so how about you run back to John and tell him to mind his own fucking business?"_

_I didn't even have time to reply before he slammed the door in my face, missing me by only a few inches. I stood in the same spot for what seemed like forever, trying to wrap my mind around everything. Why had I been so damn stupid? It was six months since we had split, and I still wasn't over him... so like an idiot, I come back for more?_

_Well, I wasn't going to make that same mistake again. I was going to go home, before he could shatter my heart into even more pieces._

_

* * *

_

_So it seems, the mistake I was going to make was returning to tell John what happened before I left._

_Because, some god damn way, he managed to change my mind, _again._ He told me to give it one more shot. That I could stay with him for a few days, and once Randy had cooled down, I should try again._

_So, once again, here I was. I stood in the lobby, waiting for him to return from the gym. I was sure he was turning crazy, as it was nearly nine at night, and he was out training. The old Randy would have been lazing around in his room when he didn't have a show, or out at a club or in the bar. This Randy was not the same one that I had left behind._

_I didn't have to wait much longer, as before I knew it, the front door to the hotel was pushed open, and in he walked. I sighed lightly, before I forced myself to move my feet towards him. Every cell in my body was screaming for me to run the other way, but I had to try one more time to get through to him. If not for my sake, then his._

"_Randy..."_

_He stopped dead, his eyes rising from looking at the floor, only to connect with my own and instantly narrow._

"_Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"_

"_I don't care what you told me. We need to talk, remember?" I had no idea where this new found confidence was coming from. Perhaps it had to do with the pep talk that John had given me just before now. He'd basically told me that he thought the reason Randy was acting like this was because of me... and despite not wanting to allow myself to hope, I couldn't help myself. I needed to know the truth._

"_And I told you that I didn't want to, remember?" He replied sarcastically, already backing away towards the door that he had only just come through._

"_Fine," I eyed him, an idea coming to mind, "Just answer me one thing, and I'll leave you alone."_

_He didn't answer for what seemed like forever. Instead, he kept backing away from me, until he was only inches away from the door once again. I followed his footsteps, but stopped a metre or so away, not wanting to cause anymore tension between the two of us. Finally, when he couldn't move any further, he nodded reluctantly._

"_The reason you're acting like this... does it have something to do with me?"_

"_You... what? Are you crazy?" His eyes were as wide as saucers, and so were mine. I had never seen him act like this before. I had never seen this type of reaction from him. Oh god, did this mean..._

"_It does, doesn't it?" I asked, shaking my head back and forth._

"_I'm sorry, you only got one question," He shook his head, but his voice was no longer menacing. Instead, he just sounded defeated as he pulled his gaze away from mine and backed the last few steps, before spinning around and walking out of the hotel._

_I closed my eyes, already knowing what I was about to do. I hated being here, I hated having to see Randy again, I hated the way I still felt about him... but I couldn't leave. Not now. I needed to know what it was about me that had turned him into the man he was... so before I knew what I was doing, I ran out into the rain, and followed the figure that towered over the other people around it._

_

* * *

_

"Nikki."

I opened my eyes, and they grew wide as I realised what I had expected wasn't happening. He didn't look angry, he didn't look as if he were about to bite my head off... instead, he just looked defeated. Despite everything that he had done to me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he stood still, his arms held out slightly, his entire frame dripping wet. I had never seen him so helpless.

"Randy, I..." I stepped forward, but he quickly made the gap bigger again, holding out his arms to stop me from moving.

"Please, just don't," His eyes were pleading with my own, "I can't do this. Can you please just leave me alone?"

I found myself stepping forward again, and again, until I was barely inches away from him. I didn't even know what I was doing now, I could barely even think. All I knew was that I needed to know what it was that was making him like this.

"No," I shook my head, my voice harsh, "I'm sorry Randy, but I can't just walk away. You might think I'm crazy after everything... but I still care about you, and I want to help you. You know you can tell me anything," I ever so gently rested my hand on his arm, becoming surprised when he didn't pull away.

"Not this," He shook his head, "I can't tell you this."

"Yes, _you can_," I was defiant now, I grabbed a hold of his hands and forced him to look at me, "You can't keep going on like you are. John is worried about you, Randy, and I am too. There is something seriously wrong, and you need to tell me what it is, otherwise you're not going to get through this. You're gonna feel like this for the rest of your life."

"_No,_" He growled, shaking his head. The anger was back. He pulled away harshly, and began to walk away from me once again in the opposite direction. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. This hurt _so _much, but I still couldn't give up.

"So, is this what you're going to do? You're just going to walk away from your problems like a coward?"

I hadn't expected him to stop at anything, but some part of my sentence hit a nerve. He stopped dead, and I held in my breath, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

But I had never expected _this_ to happen.

Instead of carrying on walking, or shouting, or even pleading again, like I had thought... he did something completely different. He span around, and his eyes were full with something that I hadn't seen in a very long time. I barely even saw him walking over to me, or his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me towards him. The only thing I remembered were his lips crashing down on mine, because apart from that, the whole world disappeared. I was home.

"Nik," The next thing I knew, Randy was whispering my name, his forehead pressed against my own, "It's you."

"What's me?" I struggled to reply at such close proximity.

"The problem I have," He shakes his head against my own, and it sends shivers down my spine, "It's you."

"Me?" I was much more coherent now, and I pulled away slightly, my face full with confusion, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," He smiled ever so lightly, "It was me, Nikki. Everything was perfect between us, and then you told me that you loved me... and everything just hit me. What we had wasn't the stupid flings I'd had with women before, it was real... and I was afraid. I never thought I'd fall in love, and when I did, I just couldn't admit it. So instead of telling you the truth, I pushed you away."

"You mean... you didn't mean what you said?"

"None of it," He shook his head once more, inching forward again so that we were pressed against each other for the second time, "I just did it because I thought it'd be easier... but believe me, I've never been so wrong. Ever since that day I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. That's the reason I've been acting like I have, because I realised how big a mistake I'd made. And not to mention, Nik, that my life kinda sucked without you in it," He sent me that smirk of his that I loved so much, melting me completely.

"And then..." He sighed, speaking up when he realised I wasn't going to, "You came back into my life again, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted more than anything just to sweep you up in my arms, but I didn't think you'd want that. I thought you'd hate my guts, and I wouldn't have blamed you... so that's why I kept walking away. I didn't want to do what I just did."

"So... you regret kissing me?" I was far too confused by this point. Randy's words were running around my brain so fast, I had no idea what was going on.

"Regret it?" He shook his head, as if I were crazy, "The only thing I regret about us is what I did six months ago... but you know what? I'm sick of playing these stupid games, and I'm sick of being who I'm supposed to be, rather than who I want to be. I love you, Nik. I have done since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I know that you're probably going to want nothing to do with me, but I just had to put it out there, in case, you know..."

It took me a matter of seconds to make up my mind. That short a time, in fact, that he was still confessing his feelings when I interrupted.

"Randy," I held up a hand in front of his mouth, the smallest of smiles growing across my face, "Shut up," I shook my head, before I pulled him towards me and placed another kiss on his lips, the rain still pouring down around us.


End file.
